Hungry for Revenge
by Walking on Starlit Dreams
Summary: A warriors poem. This is about a tom who, after a she-cat's death, sets out to kill her murderer. R&R and enjoy! :)


Guys, in case you were wondering, I'm still alive! So the font is different, copy and paste, blah blah blah. Check out Human Warriors if you want to know about the font. Enjoy!HU

Staring at your limp body,

All I can hear is "Why?"

Listening to your mate and kits

Wail to the sky.

Why must your life end like this?

Why must your pelt be cold?

I remember when your dull eyes

Sparkled like glittering gold.

But now your eyes are clouded,

Your flank completely still.

I wonder, yet another time,

"Why did they want to kill?"

How you made me smile when I was down,

How everyone grinned when you were around,

How you told me I was safe and sound,

Now your dead body we have found.

Quietly, I pad away,

The pain's too much. I cannot stay,

I know I must find a way

To make your killer forever pay.

I follow the scent marks 'til nearly dawn,

I bet they don't know where I have gone,

I'm sure that they are worried sick,

So I will need to make this quick.

And there he is! Behind a hill,

I watch the killer eat his fill.

He looks young and naive, but still,

I must go on. It is my will.

Yes, it is my will.

Because I'm hungry for revenge,

To see the culprit fall,

'Cause thanks to him, you are dead.

That's the worst feeling of all.

My anger overwhelms me,

And I run to attack.

Even though now I think it's wrong,

There is no turning back.

No, There is no turning back.

Because I'm hungry for revenge,

To see the culprit fall.

'Cause thanks to him, you are dead.

That's the worst feeling of all.

I lunge at his neck

And hear the fatal CRACK.

Even though I want to stop

There is no turning back.

No, there is no turning back.

Because I'm hungry for revenge,

To see the culprit fall

Because thanks to him, you are dead.

That's the worst feeling of all.

Watching him fall silently,

For it is life he does lack.

I try to revive him once more

But there is no turning back.

No, there is no turning back.

Because I was hungry for revenge,

To see the culprit fall.

But now I have killed another cat.

That's the worst feeling of all.

Anger and resent has clouded my gaze

But I see the error of my ways.

Blaming an innocent cat for your harm,

Now my worry turns into alarm.

"I killed an innocent cat," I say.

Why did I make it be this way?!

It was me who killed you, friend!

And you trusted me until the end!

I don't know what came over me.

All that I could do was see

My claws ripping away at you.

Honestly, it is true!

Something has taken over my heart,

But there is still a little part

That knows to do what is right.

Against the evil I will fight

Yes, against it I will fight.

Because I'm hungry for revenge,

To see the culprit fall.

Because someone is controlling my destiny.

That's the worst feeling of all.

I fall into an uneasy sleep,

I meet him in my dream.

He has taken over me.

But I know what he has seen.

"I'm telling you, leave me alone!"

I hiss to the cat whose face has shown.

"Why do you want to use me so?"

He growls, "As if you don't know!"

"You want revenge," I quietly mew.

He growls, then as if on cue,

You show up near my side.

I turn and hug you tight, eyes wide.

"I understand," you say to me,

"that you are in trouble. Need a hand?"

I smile, nod, and face the foe.

His anger only seems to grow.

Yes, it only seems to grow.

Because he's hungry for revenge,

To see me die and fall.

Because I betrayed your evil home.

You must hate me most of all.

I ignore his growl and bite his back.

He hisses and starts to attack.

I slide under, slashing his paws.

I go by the Dark Forest laws.

Because I'm hungry for revenge.

To see the culprit fall.

Because someone is controlling my destiny.

That's the worst feeling of all.

Then I stop and sheathe my claws.

His neck is vulnerable. I'll use my jaws.

Feeling sick, I hear the CRACK

But there is no turning back.

No, there is no turning back

Because im,

Hungry for revenge!

Yes,

Hungry for revenge!

Because I'm hungry for revenge!

To see the culprit fall.

Because someone is controlling my destiny.

That's the worst feeling of all.

Staring at your limp body,

But I'm not thinking "Why?"...


End file.
